Union Graduate College in partnership with Vilnius University offers an NIH-Fogarty supported graduate level on-line /on-site advanced certificate program to build research ethics capacity in Central and Eastern Europe. This five year program will have graduated 30 "Fogarty Fellows" from 12 countries: Armenia, Azerbaijan, Belarus, Czech Republic, Estonia, Georgia, Latvia, Lithuania, Moldova, Poland, Romania, and Russia. Among the graduated fellows accomplishments are: the establishment of a bioethics center, papers and chapters on research ethics/scientific integrity published; bioethics positions attained in government ministries, professional societies and universities; courses in research ethics/scientific integrity developed and taught; conferences organized and on-line resources in research ethics created. The Union-Vilnius partnership is applying for a four-year extension to drawing on its experience to train 30 additional Fogarty Fellows and to support the network of 30 graduated Fogarty Fellows in their efforts to develop and strengthen the research ethics infrastructure in Central and Eastern Europe. With the assistance of graduated fellows and outside experts, the certificate curriculum will be revised to increase the emphasis on practica; developing skills in grants writing, mediation, negotiation, pedagogy (on-line and site), research review, writing for publication and practical ways of dealing with problems of scientific integrity. Selected Fogarty Fellows will continue to have opportunities for advanced education (MS degree), and to receive support to attend/present at international conferences. Some fellows will be offered positions as faculty on the Union-Vilnius certificate program. Information and contacts among all 60 Fogarty Fellows will be shared through enhanced on-line infrastructure and on-site conferences. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The goal of the Union-Vilnius CEE Advanced Certificate is to increase the cadre of scientists, health professionals and academics with an in-depth knowledge of the ethical considerations in clinical and public health research, in such a way that it facilitates their career development and strengthens their expertise to support ethical clinical and public health research in their home countries. Graduates of the program will be equipped with the critical skills and knowledge essential to provide research ethics education, and expert consultation to institutions and national governments relevant to clinical and public health research. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]